


Slayers of Hagge

by aylixrum



Series: of beasts and men [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Monster Hunters, Self-Loathing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Witcher Contracts, Witcher!AU, Witcher!Connor, Witcher!Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixrum/pseuds/aylixrum
Summary: Nines and Connor travelled to a small town tormented by a monster. Fortunately, that was all part of their job.
Series: of beasts and men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599475
Kudos: 9





	1. new day, new contract

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. This Au is getting out of hand but I'm enjoying it.  
> So a small warning, I'm writing this with the knowledge I have from the Netflix's Witcher and research. So if there's inaccurate details in this, I apologize. Also my verb tenses were all over the place, I think I fix it while editing but I might have missed something.  
> Thank you for reading!

The boots hauled along the wet dirt, it still smelled of rain from that morning. He was almost outside the forest limit headed to the village but his strengths were slipping away. Ralph gripped on a branch letting his body leaned against the tree, then he took a deep breath. While his left hand raked over the thorny bark bruising the skin, his other hand pulled up at the branch to force his legs to a last sprint. The boy gathered all his willpower, and pressed tighter to the wound on his abdomen. Ralph groaned, he had to keep going even if it was the last thing he would do.

He tripped on his own legs but kept running and yelling incomprehensible words as soon as he reached the fences where the sheep were held.

''Basilisk! There was a basilisk!''

The last warning came out in a howl, and the moment Ralph had said it he felt to the ground. A group of people gathered around the pained boy that just went on whispering the creature's name and crying. No one dared touch him as the boy seemed crazed, as if his body ignited when someone wrapped their fingertips around him. Ralph only seemed to calm down when his mother crouched down at his side and stroke his hair. Katarina murmured encouraging words and frantically called out for someone to help her get her boy inside.

Ralph's face was unrecognizable, gashing claws drawn across his left cheek. His stomach was pierced through and the flesh on the left arm was turned apart to the bone. Danek, the boy's father, laid him on the kitchen table, and Ralph didn't recall being picked up but was glad. Gripping the man's arm so he wouldn't leave, Ralph apologized to his father again and again. Danek wasn't having it and barked out for the boy to shut up, he could buy a new flock even if it took him over a year.

At some point, his father left the room. The boy felt slim fingers caress his blond hair, a bit pasty from all the blood but that didn't stop Katarina from grinning with fondness as Ralph opened his eyes. It was comforting to know that if he died it would be as his mother cleaned his wounds. So Ralph smiled back.

* * *

Nines dug his nails on the bridle, they had been riding since dawn without pausing. It took him three days and a sip of disgusting ale to be absolutely done with Connor's bullshit.

''...there was also Sasha. She was nice but eventually got bored.''

''I can't understand why,'' Nines let the comment slip. It startled the other since the last time Nines had spoken was two nights ago.

''What do you mean by that?''

''If you don't shut your mouth, I'll do it for you.''

Connor giggled which only made his brother angrier. Just how far could they be really? One of the reasons he had agreed on that job was because Connor guaranteed the town was just outside of Temeria. So far there was just thick forest and abandoned barns.

''Come on Rick, admit it. You kinda missed me.''

''Sure, but I did not sign up for your never-ending stories.''

One could hope Connor would get the not-so-subtle hint but not him. They hadn't seen each other in twenty years, but did  _ really  _ that much happen in that course of time? It was interesting though, Connor spared no details about his adventures and whereabouts since they last met; however, he failed to mention the time he found himself in Blaviken. It didn't strike Nines as odd as it was well known what went down that morning. Still the Witcher wondered what Connor's side of the story would be like.

''We're almost there.''

With that Nines snapped back to reality to glance at his brother. They were riding still in the middle of nowhere yet they started to see a few flocks here and there and their respectives shepherds. Connor's eyes widen at the vibrant colors of the grass, the flowers, the stream of the river,... The white and yellow were the most prevailing in the garden and the Witcher had never seen such a remarkable landscape.

''How did you know about the job?''

''How does it usually go? Folk talk, if you're  _ patient  _ enough to hear it out... Sometimes you come across good opportunities.''

Nines hummed half in agreement, half in annoyance - sometimes his brother could be a little shit. Instead of fighting back, he just continued the conversation.

"How much?"

"It's always about the money with you."

"Hm. What did you expect?"

"Eight thousand orens."

With widened eyes, Nines almost stopped on his tracks thinking that had to be a trap. Eight thousand orens to kill a basilisk? It had to be a fucking beast.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking... but this has been going on for years. Many people died, and flocks keep disappearing."

"They're desperate," Nines concluded.

"And desperate people pay a whole lot."

Nines nodded in agreement and patted on his horse neck to appease his sudden agitation. It was because of the people, the ones who stopped and stared at the pair of strangers. And the children that ran and giggled and followed astonished. If he was being honest Nines didn't like the prying eyes either, he shushed the animal again with reassuring affections. Unlike his brother who could act unbothered, his displeasure acted clear upon Nines's features harden by the years of mistreatment. Humans didn't like their kind, and anywhere Nines ventured they weren't shy to show Witchers weren't welcomed. But that was alright, the feeling was mutual.

At least for Nines. Sometimes he struggled to understand what Connor found so endearing or intriguing about humans. It was even more confusing how his brother kept trying to accommodate them after everything. Connor just carried on smiling and pretending he was one of them, it pissed Nines off. They were not human, they would never be.

His golden eyes wandered a little higher to track a child racing up a hill. The small being dissolved into a fit of laughter when his father's arms roped around his waist. A woman nearby smiled too, captived of how the glee of the scene overflowed. Nines averted his gaze back to the rode, a familiar tightness lingers on his chest.  _ Fine _ , maybe there was something appealing about their way of life. Maybe the Witcher was bitter but little matters, it is what it is.

Connor jumped off his horse and pulled him to a section of fresh grass. He inhaled sharply, throwing a glance at Nines that said ' _ well, what are you waiting for? _ '

''You're just gonna leave it there?''

''She's not going anywhere without me,'' Connor laughed.

Redundantly the other leaped off the horse too. Nines petted his muzzle then pulled the reins to force the animal to face him. What made it even more hilarious to Connor was how dead serious he appeared to be.

''I'll be right back, be good,'' Nines said.

The pair walked the rest of the path to an old tavern. They exchanged looks before entering, and it was as humid and dark as it appeared from the outside. A booth at the back called for Nines yet his brother moved to the wide counter. Nines sighed deeply, the two Witchers took their place and it took less than a second for a man to change seats. He was really starting to despise that shit town.

''Here for the basilisk?'' A low voice came from the corner, right next to Connor. It was a buffer with three empty glasses of ale in front of him, and he smiled. That simple act made Nines narrow his eyes, it was crooked and several teeth missing - but still a smile.

''For the reward as well,''Nines answered.

''Ah, a man of business, I see,'' the man seemed amused. Perhaps he was just happy someone's talking to him, or he hadn't realized who they were. A blend of the two by his next words Nines deemed, he got closer as if sharing a secret. ''A little word of advice, find another contract. Every poor soul foolish enough to go after the monster didn't return.''

''We'll give it a go, to be sure,'' Connor winked.

''Feeling lucky, hm?''

''There's no such thing when hunting monsters,'' the Witcher couldn't help but murmur behind his brother. Connor glanced over his shoulder, brown eyes piercing in a warning.

People usually were not charmed by Nines's brooding and sullen attitude, which was why Connor did the talking. Even though the Witchers possessed an uncanny similarity, Connor was without doubt more approachable and friendly looking. So he bickered a little with the old man, first about the seriousness of the attacks then some town gossip. That was why Nines didn't like to speak to strangers, why the fuck would he care about the butcher's boy being entangled with the baker's daughter?

Eventually they got back on track but by now Nines had consumed two mugs of ale.

''Do you know where we can find Danek, the man who set up the contract?''

''Danek isn't the only one wanting to get his hands on the treacherous beast. Undeniably his home is the best place to begin.''

''Why's that?'' Connor drinked what was left from his brother's mug. That earned him a kick on the ankle, and he just smirked never averting his attention from the man.

''His boy was the first victim,'' he paused bending over again to get as close as possible to the Witchers. ''And he lived.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I like writing Nines very much so this first tale will focus a bit more on him. The image I had for their relationship is Bubbly, Sassy Connor and Stern, Done with everyhting Nines. I hope you enjoy!


	2. venom impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt continued, but perhaps there were some unresolved issues between brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought the chapter seemed rushed and too short… until I realised it has 3k words?? A lot of bickering between brothers, Ralph is precious and Nines is an impulsive idiot… I hope you enjoy!

Nighttime approached, Connor got restless and a little annoyed. He insisted on paying for a room half of the way and in the morning continued up the mountain. It was an unnecessary risk to wander along the woods but that didn't stop Nines. And to the wicher's dread, Connor was as tenacious.

''It won't be easy to find a shack in the middle of nowhere in the dark,'' Connor stumbled. The little yelp made Nines chuckle mildly, when there were no monsters around his brother could be awkward as a cow on a crutch. ''Nines, if the problem is money we should camp, at least.''

Nines stopped dead on his tracks, the problem wasn't indeed money. However, there was something shameful in his reasons and he swallowed thick, eyeing the climbing ahead.

"We just follow the path, it's not that difficult."

"Yes but we don't have to roam through the dark, plus I don't know about you but I'm starving. The horses need to rest anyway."

Nines groaned, it would be just one more hour utmost. Maybe if they hadn't wasted so much fucking time on that tabern... still he couldn't deny how right his brother was. Tomorrow was another day, in spite of extending the adventure further than necessary. Nines came down from his horse with a mutter,  _ a little sleep wouldn't hurt _ . He could feel Connor's contentment radiating a cocky aura that the other Witcher just wished to punch out of him.

Connor constantly crouched down and started to prepare a fire. Connor tapped the dirt and quickly gathered some small twigs. In the meanwhile Nines tied the horses near a tree then joining his brother, a stern expression upon his face.

"So, should I go hunt, or you go...?"

"Go hunt, I'll do this," Nines settled, kneeling in front of the soon to be fire.

Connor picked up the bow and arrow disappearing through the flora. In the meanwhile the other scraping two stones in hopes it would do the trick.

_ Fuck _ , how did he end up there? Back in Kaer Morhen he would've never imagined life as a Witcher would involve camping with a lost brother and a stranger paying for a round of ale for the simple gesture of keeping him company. Everytime Connor was in town the most unexpected things occurred. Connor himself appeared as surprise, a distant memory Nines wasn't sure if it had been a forgotten childhood wish.

They had been separated and while Nines got taken by the Order of the Wolf, Connor was sent far away. A different group of Witchers trained his brother, and that had been visible once he saw Connor fight. He claimed to be part of the Order of the Viper but Nines didn't believe him, he was under the impression Connor had to be a Doppler. Yet when overpowered, silver had no effect whatsoever on Connor who writhed and grimaced in betrayal. Part of his pride muddied akin the right side of his jaw that had been pushed to the ground, the smaller man had shoved Nines and yelled until dark. Then grew unusually quiet, and Nines would have embraced the silence. He could've slept it off, it would be so easy but his actions had caused the strain between them.

The Witcher could still remember vividly to that day the small voice trying not to crack in the misery.  _ Do you wish me to leave? _ Connor had asked when his brother insisted on talking about it, and tried to poorly apologize. In his many years travelling the Continent, Nines had never felt such a tremendous ache inside his chest, so he had apologized again. And again.

The next day Connor was gone.

''Nothing still?'' His brother's voice woke him up, he had two rabbits corded to his waist. He moved the meat to the horse's saddle, making sure it was tied up properly. Although he smiled, the other sensed a bit of impatience as Connor dropped beside him pushing Nines aside.

Before long, he pulled a cord tying it to the edges of a bent stick entwining another. Connor drew the bow until the friction did the trick. Quickly he began preparing dinner.

''I got distracted,'' Nines said.

''You seem to be doing that quite a lot lately. A penny for your thoughts?''

''Wasn't important.''

* * *

They were almost there, somewhere along the way they decided it would be best to continue on foot. The mountain, too steep to ride, possessed a little path of dirt, probably from the use. Back at the tavern, the old drunk told them Danek had moved deep into the woods not long after the attack. Out of fear, or out of shame, remained a mystery for the locals. No had dared to shed a word of bad ill towards the young lad or his family, especially given Ralph had been the only survivor so far. At that point of the conversation, the drunk had watery eyes and lips twisted.

Yes, the town sympathy was garnered to the family. However, everyone agreed the boy had snapped, turned odd and they stared all the time. At the uncoordinated gestures and the nasty scars left behind. Nines noticed then a warning, he told the Witchers about the spoils so they wouldn't make a big fuss once face to face.

Nines knew scars, and had no problem with them. New ones would be carved after every hunt, and by now he had lost count. Sometimes he even forgot the stories behind them. It was part of his life, as it was of Connor's.

The fact the boy had lived through it, impressed Nines actually.

A woman hanged the laundry in front of a modest but pleasant looking house nonetheless. She froze to take in the two figures approaching, and instantly Nines noticed her getting rigid. Before Connor could even open his mouth, the woman shouted.

''Can I help you?'' The tone was far from welcoming, she impatiently tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

''My name is Connor, and this is Richard-''

''You're here because of the monster?''

''Hm... yes.''

''Could've just said so. Come along,'' the woman spinned on her heels and motioned for them to follow.

With a pout the Witcher walked beside Nines who snorted at the scene. Someone not charmed by his brother? He didn't see that one coming. Must sting, and Nines teased him in a hushed voice. Connor answered by punching him on the shoulder not enjoying one bit of the jest.

''Bounty hunters, one after the other have been arriving for a few years now. All in hopes it will make them rich... It's tiring, really, but it's easier to indulge them,'' Katarina confessed.

Throwing a questioning look over to his brother, Connor loses a bit of his balance but catches up fast. They are led to the backward, two men chopped wood and laughed at each other.

''Ralph!'' She called out and caught the attention of the blond boy. The moment he noticed the strangers Ralph put down the axe and downcasted, stepped closer. ''Ask your questions, and leave. Don't push him, he doesn't like visitors nowadays.''

Connor muttered a  _ yes m'am _ . The boy seemed afraid to approach the pair and cowered behind his mother's skirt stealing some glaces, an overall defensive posture. Ralph had crossed his arms and strain his shoulders to shelter his head, fingers pressing hard where they were hooked. Breathing deeply and with some encouragement from Katarina, the boy got a tiny bit nearer. The moment his eyes locked with Nines, the Witcher was taken back thought his neutral expression remained. Ralph tilted his head and seemed to relax, the tension lost reused to power his curiosity. A few seconds passed and Nines decided to smile, it was coy as it wasn't an usual display. And the blond lad lowered his eyes. Once again Connor broke the ice and presented them.

''We mean only to ask a few questions, Ralph. Is that alright?''

''You...'' The boy regretted his decision and bit his lip.

''No, it's fine. You can ask whatever you want.'' Connor reassured.

''He's a Witcher?'' He pointed at Nines and looked down. Although he faced the ground, Ralph had a ghost of a smile on the right side of his face. The genuine kind nature of Connor helped to make the boy more at ease, Nines figured.

''Yes.''

''His eyes are yellow.''

His mother gave him a warning look, it wasn't harsh. Just enough so Ralph would understand his query could be perceived as too intrusive or offensive.

''Not all Witchers go through the same procedures,'' Nines provided. ''Connor's a Witcher too, he just dodged this exact mutation.''

The blond boy's face lighted up, and he jumped with enthusiasm. Although he had the size of a grown man, Ralph displayed childish mannerisms and seemed very eager to know more about the curious strangers. So Connor played along.

''Ralph, we're here to help. In order to do that, we need to talk about the attack. And later, you can ask more questions, is that acceptable?''

Once again the boy jumped and giggled, eventually he nodded a lot closer to the Witchers than initially. Nines even distinguished from the corner of his eye the small amused expression on Sasha.

They were invited inside the house by Ralph, and his mother said nothing to differ. She went back to hanging the clothes on the front porch.

"So tell us what happened?" Connor asked.

"Ralph was guarding the flock and felt sleepy. So Ralph thought it would be fine to shut eyes just for a little. When Ralph opened his eyes again though, some sheep were gone. Gone,  _ gone _ \-  _ they were gone _ .

‘’Ralph freaked out, and got up to look around. Maybe they were just far,  _ not gone _ . Ralph was...  _ went _ behind a rock to see if the sheep were there, a shadow grew on the grass right in front of Ralph. It looked like a falcon but it couldn't be one, it was much larger. Then the basilisk walked forward and Ralph saw its claw. Scales and sharp nails, it scared Ralph."

"So you ran?"

"Oh yes,  _ yes _ . Ralph ran and tried to scream for help. Ralph wasn't fast enough," the boy touched his face.

"How did you escape?" Nines asked.

"The basilisk trashed and hurt Ralph for a while. Then just shrieked away, Ralph had his eyes closed so he didn't see what happened."

"Could you tell us what you were wearing," now it was Connor who speaked.

Nines jerked his head back, what the fuck was his brother getting at?

Instead of providing a vocal response, Ralph skipped towards the furthest room and came back with the clothes. Nothing particularly special, a shirt that used to be white combined with a pair of baggy dark trousers and it still didn't give them a logical conclusion. Connor squinched, and turned to face his brother in confusion.

''Ralph,'' Connor started, unsure of what to ask. ''You...hm, these pants. They seem too big for you...''

''Ralph had a belt, he lost it in the attack.''

"Silver?"

''The buckle, yes.'' A strong voice coming from the door said. Danek entered the house, and apart from those three words didn't acknowledge the guests.

"Hm."

'' _ Hm,  _ indeed,'' Connor teased. ''Now it makes sense. Silver is very effective in monsters, Ralph.''

Nines had no fucking clue where the had got a silver bucket but found himself being glad they had. Didn't make much sense, the Witcher barely knew the blond boy, or his family. One thing was true, the lad was very lucky. Lucky for wearing the belt that day, lucky the basilisk venom wasn't instantly injected, and lucky he survived the injuries. Not wanting to lose more time, Nines spoke up.

''So, where's that field?''

*** * ***

With calculated steps, Connor crounched along the shadows avoiding all together the places where the sunlight touched. He took in the environment, eyes narrowed in a predatory manner. Nines, tailing him in steady feet, was yet to draw a weapon unlike his sibling who had a bow and arrow ready to shoot. It wouldn't be much aid in killing the beast but would give an opportunity to escape its raging grip. They only came to take a look, see if there were clues, and form a solid plan.

One thing was certain, they had to take the Golden Oriole as to withstand the venon. For the Witchers wouldn't have the same luck as Ralph.

Connor exhaled analysing the grass, any herb turned over or stone out of place would be caught by his inquisitive gaze.

"We should look for a cave, there has to be one around here," Connor said.

"Why are you whispering?" And Nines whispered to mock his brother.

"You know what? Fuck o-"

A soft rustling forced the Witcher to perk his ears. Like a cat, like a killer he was trained to be, Connor ducked lower bringing Nines with him. The two huge rocks concealed the pair from the new presence approaching.

At the sight of the monster, Nines's fingers brushed the grip only to be stopped by his brother. Connor had a concerned expression. Warning, he dared to say. begging him to stand down. However, the Witcher took a second glance. He stood between the beast and Connor, deep down he knew better. The pair wasn't ready to face a basilisk, and if they waited, they would be perfectly safe. On the other hand, the basilisk was right there for the reaping.

A pull, a need to act, Nines felt his muscles shake. He knew better.

The Witcher raced to meet the beast, drew his long sword and attempted to push back Connor's calls. At the sense of movement, the basilisk turned around and bawled when silver met its flesh. Nines gashed from the neck to where the wing joined, rolling to the side swiftly. The beast's paw came up to descend just a few metres from the Witcher that jumped back. When he dared to stab it again, the basilisk took flight and crackled.

The brute force of the land rocked the earth, although Nines was able to escape the blow once more his knees buckled. The basilisk smashed its clawed wing against the Witcher's torso taking advantage of the vulnerable position. Nines was tossed to the grass and his sword tilted just a few meters from him.

The claws came down on him, Nines rolled over again and again to avoid them. Maybe it had been out of desperation, or fear, since it had little consequence due to the thick scaly flesh protecting the area but when the basilisk lifted its wing and growled an arrow struck his neck. Then another. Yet the beast turned to see where the attack was coming from. With that Nines took a deep breath before drawing a dagger and stabbing it in the chest.

He crawled from under, leaving the metal stuck on the beast, and headed to the sword. However, Nines did not expect a sudden sting stripping him away from his strengths and resolve. The sword was just in front of him, the Witcher fell and confused inspected his body. He didn't feel anything, due to the adrenaline perhaps, but there was a gash that extended from his shoulder to his forearm. Bearing in mind how numb Nines's body became just in a few moments, venom surely dripped inside.

He was grabbed and shoved to the ground, from the sound he was convinced something cracked. The vicious paws threw him again, this time laying Nines on his back. He heard screams - Connor. The Witcher's ears buzzed but he could still tell his brother was trying to get the basilisk's attention. Why would the winged lizard give it any mind when facing a certain victim?

The monster hovered over his body. The last thing he saw was blurry and distant as he fell into oblivion. An arrow, sharp hitting the basilisk's eye which shrieked in agony and fury.

*** * ***

Hopes of ever waking up decreased with how Nines left the conscious world. Yet there he was: reposed in front of a pitiful fire, shockingly, no starry sky looking down on him. A roof and blacket favour sleeping for a little while longer. If it wasn't for a depreciative tone that came from behind him.

"What were you thinking?!"

Nines got up on a stride, instantly grunting and pressing a palm to his forehead. His brother sat at the table playing with a knife, cutting the edges and balancing it on his knuckles.

"Con-"

"You could've got us both killed," Connor cut him off, still not sparing a single glance.

"We've done this time after time, I don-"

"With the right preparation!" The weapon pierced through the wood. It startled Nines, the rage his brother held against him in contrast with the jovial side Connor showed. "Just shut up, Nines. Shut up, you know damn well that was reckless. Stupid even."

Nines bit his tongue, and supported on his elbows looking over to the embers burning out. There was nothing else to be said, he wouldn't quarrel anymore. His back was killing him and he had a headache that would last for days - an actual one, not just Connor nagging him.

''After this job, we'll go our separate ways.''

Nines snapped back at that, he opened his mouth just as the other Witcher continued.

''Cover it up with denial all you want but you wanted me gone right from the start," Connor walked around him to look out the window. In the meanwhile, senseless explanations come out of Nines which sounded more like throaty grunts. "Don't worry brother, you won't have to see me for another twenty years. Or ever, if you're so adamant about it.''

Staring at his legs, Nines signed profoundly chewing the inside of his cheek. Finally a consistent sentence made its way to cut the silence.

''What really gave it away?''

Connor laughed, it lacked any humour. ''I had my suspicions. But when you ran to meet the basilisk, I was certain.''

"The beast was right ther-"

"Is it so unbearable having me around?" They locked eyes, for a split second though as Nines couldn't bear it. "Answer me! Am I such awful company that the first time we met you wanted to kill me?"

The Witcher stepped deeper into the house, slow and still considering if there was something left to say. Then Connor just entered the room and did not spare his brother a glance.


	3. history becomes legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Connor looked past their disagreements, and finished the job together.

Nines had thought his brother could drive him crazy. With the stories, and the details he didn’t need. The incessant bickering, and sassy comebacks. Eating his food, drinking his ale, waking Nines up too early in the morning, ripping off the blanket during the night,... Connor didn’t have limits or filters. 

And the Witcher really had thought all these occurrences were punishments from above. Someone he had wronged and cursed him for being followed by his split image for eternity.  _ But no _ . Sitting leaned against the wall at the front of Danek’s house and watching his brother from afar was much worse. Connor hadn’t spoken to him since Nines woken up five nights ago from the venom induced slumber. 

The Witchers were allowed to stay until Nines’s wounds healed, so then, they could finish the contract. The Witcher found himself dreading the end of the adventure. A bit hypocritical since he was the one who wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Now though… Connor ate with them in silence, and disappeared for hours. That moment, he was chopping off wood, a change of pace. Danek had hurt his back that morning so without a word, the Witcher grabbed the axe. Bottled up anger throbbed in each strike, and Nines was losing his mind slowly. 

The injured Witcher sighed, exhausted by the same questions over and over.  _ How could he fix it? Could it be fixed?  _ And if Connor leaves for good? There was a time Nines believed his brother had to go, get rid of him. It would’ve served as the indolent solution for their bond that could not be. The most rational thing to do, they were Witchers - there’s a reason people like them should be alone. So he tried to convince himself:  _ this is a good thing. _

"Why are you called Nines?" The shy voice of the blond boy came unexpectedly from his left. Ralph peeked behind the fence, still testing the waters. 

‘’Hm… It’s a long story, from centuries ago.’’

The boy moved slowly to sit in front of Nines, crossing his legs to get himself comfortable. Nines observed, and sighed shaking his head. 

‘’A client had eleven monsters, said he would pay me double if I could get them all.’’

Ralph tilted his head, disappointed. ‘’Nines said it was a long story.’’

‘’After centuries telling the same story over and over, you learn the easier way to tell it.’’

‘’But it makes no sense…’’

‘’Obviously, I couldn’t get all of the contracts complete. The client, however, felt generous and was quite impressed with my efforts. He still paid handsomely.’’

The boy mused, and Nines tricked himself into believing this conversation was done. Ready to go back to his self-pity, Nines only found Ralph poking at his arm. 

"Have you ever fought a basilisk before?"

In an impatient grunt, Nines was forced to face him once more. Something told him that the boy wasn’t about to admit defeat the same way Nines wouldn’t start sharing his stories. 

‘’Never.’’

‘’Bukavac?’’

‘’No’’

‘’What about a bruxae?’’

‘’Maybe someday.’’

‘’What has Nines seen then?’’

‘’Kid,’’ the Witcher held in a breath, to calm his running mouth. The last thing he needed was to offend their hosts. ‘’Listen, I’m not really in the mood to talk about monster hunting. I hope you understand.’’

Nines gestured to his wound, for good measure. In response, Ralph nodded frowning his eyebrows and he really seemed to get what he was being asked to do. However, he didn’t leave. Ralph sat there for a long period of time just glimpsing around the countryside. Then when a considerable amount of time passed, he went on with his query.

"Just one more Witcher question…’’

Nines simply waved his hand in defeat. The smile the kid had... the Witcher had never witnessed glee so unadulterated. Ralph had the appearance of a man, and an aura of a child.

‘’Which school is Nines from?"

‘’Wolf.’’

Ralph nodded again, his eyes scanned the Witcher’s chest and Nines realised he was looking for the necklace. The one that labelled him as a monster hunter trained in School of the Wolf. 

‘’I don’t have it.’’ Before Ralph could ask, Nines clarified running his fingers over his neck. ‘’I gave it to Connor a few years back.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’His School was attacked, he lost his when he escaped.’’

The kid listened with care, as if what Nines had to say was worth that type of attention. It bothered the Witcher because he was used to the sneers but not to the awe looks. So Nines had to turn his face away and change the subject.

‘’It's funny,’’ he let out a dry laugh. ‘’You haven't asked the one question everyone else does.''

''What?''

‘’If Witchers feel. At all.’’

‘’Ralph knows the answer.’’

The Witcher smirked, actually amused with Ralph’s confidence. ‘’Oh, do you?’’

’’Connor got here screaming for help when you were hurt. He cried, and held you… He begged my father to help you... so Ralph doesn't need to ask.’’

A little taken back, Nines recoiled and his sly smile died out. Nines was so glad someone called for Ralph because the fucking kid got him cornered. He wasn’t sure what he could say in return. 

_ Actions speak louder.  _

Since the day they met, Connor always had Nines’ back. Even when Nines threatened his life and pushed him away. Time after time. Connor didn’t seem to hold it against him given that the short few moments they saw each other throughout the years, he beamed. Yet Nines wouldn’t have blamed Connor for being upset. 

Nines was a shit brother, and he had no idea how to change that. They had been separated during their childhood by forces they didn’t comprehend. Now they were apart for twenty years because Nines couldn’t find it in him. 

And that was the hard truth. 

The Witcher didn’t want to change its ways, it terrified him. So he blamed it on the world, on rationality, that they couldn’t be family. People like them were made to walk by themselves. However, as Nines glanced at his brother finishing up with the pile, he didn’t want to be rational anymore. Most importantly, he didn’t want to be alone.

*******

It was right after dinner, Connor discussed his plans with Danek. The man watched closely, one hand covering his mouth, as Connor reviewed each step. Really the lecture was meant for Nines, but the other Witcher was still adamant to keep up the silence treatment. 

‘’I rendered Golden Oriole so I should be fine in case it bites. I’ll lure it to the valley you told me about… and just, try to get out of it still breathing. Stay out of reach, strike its weak points....’’

‘’If you need assistance…’’ Danek started.

‘’No, no need to put your life at risk.’’

‘’It would fill me with pride knowing I helped rid these lands of that beast.’’

‘’Danek, I appreciate your readiness to fight but I can handle it. Plus, you have a family to take care of…’’

_ And I do not. _

It stung a little, Nines didn’t say anything to the underlying meaning. Nonetheless, the Witcher sensed it was time for him to speak up.

‘’We’ll take care of it, Danek. Once and for all.’’

Connor glared at him, hand turning into a fist over the makeshift map of the area. Danek cleared his throat, deciding he should give them some privacy. 

‘’You’re not going anywhere, Nines.’’

‘’If I remember correctly, you were the one who asked me to come along. I intend to finish the job.’’ 

Connor rolled his eyes and began gathering his things. 

‘’If this is about the money-’’

Nines gritted his teeth, _ it wasn’t indeed about the money.  _

‘’-you can still have your share. I don’t care.’’

‘’You’re not going alone, this isn’t even… a proper plan.’’

The other Witcher huffed a loaf of air, and Nines could already feel his blood boiling. Now he was sure that version of Connor was even more infuriating, -  _ where’s the goofy, audacious idiot? _ He would give anything to have that back. 

‘’What?’’ Nines tried to keep his voice in check but the anger was evident. 

‘’You care about me now, that’s new…’’ 

His mouth opened and closed but no response came out. Nines could only remember excuses, stuff that would only lead to a nastier fight.  _ Connor, don’t be difficult. Stop being stubborn and let me help you.  _ Yet Nines bit his tongue because the purpose wasn’t to make it worse. When you break a vase you don’t smash the shreds around in frustration until they come together again…  _ No _ , you patiently piece it back together. 

‘’Connor…’’ he choked up on his pride. 

Nines sighed, even if he knew what to do he still couldn’t admit it out loud. He never needed to purge before, everything was always bottled in and shoved down. Nines carried his wrong doings around, feeding them, using them to repair leaks from inside and he never learned how to get rid of them. 

‘’Save me the speech-’’

‘’Connor!’’ 

Connor looked up from the table, startled at first. Then, he slowly lowered himself until he sat on the chair. Perhaps worn out, being upset was exhausting. 

‘’I… I’m… I care, alright?’’

A sharp intake of air had Nines lifting his head to meet his brother’s face. Eyes widen, features uncommonly hard as if he had witnessed a miracle unfold. 

‘’Let me help you, please. I… I want both of us to get out of this alive. I don’t want you to go… I don’t want you to go on your own.’’

Amber eyes glittered with everything Nines wished he was strong enough to express. He hoped Connor understood, because the lump on his trachea was unbearable. Connor very cautiously nodded, he spread the map on the table. In an attempt to regain some strength, Nines swallowed his fears - he would deal with them later.

‘’I have a plan but it may be dangerous…’’ 

The sight presented was something Nines had no idea he had missed so dearly. Connor’s dark eyes lighted up in anticipation as he held in a smirk. 

*******

Connor had the bow and arrow steady on his hands, ready to pull the string and shoot. The night was pitch black and quiet. Too quiet to his taste but Connor didn’t complain. It was the calm before all the disarray. 

The Witcher followed the tracks crouched down and noting any rustle in the bushes. He carried on even when in the back of his mind worries spread; he feared being at the beast’s mercy with no one to aid him. Like Richard had been for a moment. 

Letting out a rough breath, Connor pushed it back. He was fine, the Golden Oriole had a lasting effect and he wasn’t alone. Not completely. The Witcher just had to lure the basilisk right where they wanted it. So Connor continued through the path wrecked by the claws and fury he was about to face.  _ Would it remember that Connor took out its eye?  _ Well, he wasn’t here to make friends anyways. 

As he picked up something ahead, Connor stopped. He couldn’t see it clearly, it was just a long, menacing shadow that poked at the dirt.  _ Damn it _ , in times like this he could really use an eyesight like Richard. Luckily, the monster was yet to spot him and that put him in advantage. 

The Witcher closed his eyes to calm his nerves, maybe settle his adrenaline fueled heart. Connor just needed to get its attention, he dragged the arrow back aiming at the wing. He released a steady breath that time, and let the hunt begin. The beast shrieked, not really in pain but more like dazzled and it peeked over at Connor. Without hesitation, Connor shot at its beak. Now the growl was way more frightening, and had the Witcher break out running. The fact the basilisk spinned in the air to chase him stirred Connor up a little. 

And so, there he was. Sprinting through the forest, dashing behind trees to stop the basilisks blows. The Witcher jumped over thick roots drawing a new arrow mid-air to fight back. The monster dodged it, disturbing the night with its horrible screams. He went back to running until he heard a flap of wings followed by an intense wind coming down on him. 

‘’Shit,’’ Connor said. 

He looked over his shoulder but didn’t halt. Before long the basilisk was flying in a nosedive to crush the Witcher. Connor rolled over and in the moonlight he detected a recent wound on its huge paws. He smirked the moment the arrow pierced the flesh and gained some distance as the beast scritched chaotically. The inclination of the soil increased his speed but also made it impossible not to collide against a crop field. 

The verdure was of a tall breed so Connor couldn’t really see the basilisk approach. In a act of faith he crawled to the right just in time to feel the ground shake. The monster growled, Connor who laid on his back smeared in dirt and something wet he seriously hoped it was water. The Witcher scrubbed his eyes and when he finally got to glance around his blood froze, - it was right beside him. The claw, tensed and penetrating the dirt, was a few meters away from Connor’s cranium and he had to suppress a sigh of relief. 

The Witcher glanced to his left, he was so close. All he needed to do was run for a little while longer. Connor gulped trying to keep his breathing in check when the beast banged its paw on the floor. It was searching for him, good eye revolving around the space to find its prey, dark scales protecting its body other than the already open wounds. However, Connor couldn’t see shit in that compromising position. Just the fierce knives it had for nails. And the pungent whiff everytime the basilisk rumbled to the night. That was all Connor could focus on. So the Witcher snarled and opened his mouth to a scream that did not come out. 

_ Fuck _ , he was so close. Why did he have to take the contract? Why did he have to drag his brother all the way to Hagge? Connor bit his lip,  _ fuck, fuck, he was going to die _ . He had never hunted a beast as such, and now he understood why. Other works had been mild and not a 16ft high hideous chicken… Yet he sealed his hand around a rock and repeated what Richard had told him before sending Connor on his way. 

‘’I’m not a prey... ‘’ he threw the rock over the crops behind him when the monster curled its neck to the left. It hit the leaves, Connor waited concentrating on the ground's vibrations. The basilisk jolted to that spot and punched it, then he sensed its agitation pausing. ‘’I’m the hunter.’’ 

Connor got up drawing an arrow to aimlessly hit it and run. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. 

‘’Come and get me, fucker!’’

The Witcher moved the plants gently out of his way, then he remembered the destruction that followed him. Connor winced imagining the ruined crops and began shoving them instead, a small mercy in case their plan worked. The end of the field was already on sight, Connor sped up, got a good hold on the fence and tucked his legs up to the chest to jump over it. He was reaching the entrance to the village and Connor laughed when he spotted his brother’s shadow crouched down way above him. 

As soon as he trespassed the hall that surrounded the whole place, Connor lurked behind a market stall and listened to the monster busting through. It howled to the sky as if challenging the Witcher to come out and finish what he started. 

Nines came down from the hall since he’d been expecting them. It took Connor a lot longer than initially designed, and Nines was growing restless. The Witcher inspected the beast for a moment, and it seemed a lot bigger than he remembered. Or perhaps he just ignored the detail the first time. Either way, there was no denying: that was a spectacular specimen. Nines drew his sword anyway, and stepped to the middle of the village. He noted how the beast’s crest perked up the moment the furious eye locked on the Witcher, and the limp. 

The basilisk roded him awkwardly, right wing stiff and lacking some feathers. Its chest had a coat of dry blood, Nines smirked. Maybe the bastard had done a number on him but the Witcher still got some good blows. 

Suddenly the tension snapped when the basilisk screeched rushing to the hunter. The brutality was such, Nines suspected it had actually recognized him too. Nines spun around to his left striking the wing with all he could. Even in excruciating pain, the wing pounced from the ground to knock the Witcher to the floor. Nines back flipped and quickly got back on his feet, his face contorted as the ache from the last fight settled. No one said it would be easy, he would be a fool to think as much. Nines shuddered and went at it again. 

The Witcher ducked so the left wing wouldn’t hit him as the beast whirled. Nines slashed its right wing again, and the creature screamed so loud the Witcher was tempted to cover his ears. Instead he smacked its head to shut it up and again to its right eye - the one Connor had damaged. The basilisk tumbled back, fluffing his feathers to shake the confusion. Nines paused to see if it was enough for now. 

Its instinct kicked in, and the basilisk looked for a way out. Preservation prevailing over range and vengeance. But Nines couldn’t let it go so he rushed in front of one of the exists. The monster rumbled, and the Witcher saw Connor at the other gate. His brother noded,  _ is it time?  _

‘’Not yet!’’ Nines shouted, face screwed up. 

As a result, Connor hanged on. Heart on his throat as he stood, powerless to what could occur. 

Nines breathed in deep mirroring the monsters steps, he scowled even more and spun the silver sword in taunt.  _ You have to get through me _ , Nines thought watching closely. Finally, distressed, the basilisk screeched again and beat its wings. It beat, again and again but the angle of the right paw was wrong and blood splashed around, - even got to Nines face. The Witcher flinched and smirked the moment the ground shook with the beast surrender. Before it could make a run for the other gate, Nines shouted. 

‘’Connor! Now!’’ 

A loud bang bursted through the space, the monster shifted and glanced across to Connor’s side. Flames blocked the exit, thriving. Then another explosion, that time to the exit guarded by Nines. The basilisk took a few steps back as it realized the current setting. Trapped, utterly captured within the halls of the village it tormented for years. 

Nines relaxed his muscles for a second, _ holy shit… it worked _ . But he claimed victory too soon because before his brain could catch up to it, Nines was pinned down under the creature. It howled and roared unleashing its last strengths on the Witcher who tried his best to avoid the blows. Of course, Nines couldn’t keep it up for a long period of time, already injured and spent, the first punch had him defenseless. Before long though, the basilisk arched and screamed. 

The Witcher squinted his eyes and saw  _ him _ . Connor mounted on the monster’s back, thrusting an arrow further into its scapula. Grinning, Nines exposed his teeth stained in red, and located his sword just a few inches away. He glanced up at Connor who had taken out another arrow and stabbed its neck for better support. 

Nines got up, knees shaking but didn’t prevent him from getting to the sword. He lifted it in the air and he screamed at the top of his lungs, running towards the basilisk. The sword drove to its chest, next to the first wound Nines had inflicted days ago. However, now the risk had been calculated and the Witcher went for the heart, determined not to make the same mistake. He tasted iron saturating on his tongue as he thrusted upwards, and more blood leaked out tingling the skin along his forearms. The basilisk’s yelps came out choked up and muffled, and Nines withdrew from it. 

The monster collapsed on the ground, and Connor was still above it clinging to the arrows. He had a harden expression set upon his features, jaw strained as his shoulders were. In its final moments, the basilisk gobbled losing all signs of life, - the last efforts used to stir its tail one last time. 

Connor was panting, tears tearing down across the dirt on his face. He looked up at Nines, expression much softer. 

‘’Is it… is it over?’’

Nines dropped his head back looking at the sky, it was much brighter now even though the sun was yet to rise. He closed his eyes and let slip a tiny smile.  _ It was good to be alive. _

‘’Yeah… it’s done.’’ The Witcher offered Connor a hand. ‘’Easy, right?’’

Connor scoffed and accepted the help to get off the monster. Then his brother touched his face, Connor recoiled when blood hands cleared his tears from the struggles. His shock was brief and the Witcher laughed when Nines grabbed each side of his face to join their foreheads.  _ Fuck _ ,  _ it really felt nice to be alive _ . 

In dribs and drabs, the folk too stubborn to leave their houses for the night, emerged. Most hadn’t slept a wink, too anxious with what they would find the next day. However, as Nines remembered the creature's sounds, he didn’t blame them. 

There were gasps and a lot of talking among the villagers. And the ones already on the street called for the others, soon the Witchers were surrounded by a curious group. Nines turned his head to them, stunned in a considerable distance from the hunters and the lifeless body of the basilisk. Perhaps still terrified it was all a chimera, a trick and the beast would rise to wipe them from existence. Another group carried jugs and pots of water to put on the expiring fire the Witchers had caused. 

Connor had placed an arm around him to help him stand, Nines leaned into it, supporting some of his height on the other. The Witchers faced the crowd, Nines evidently agitated by all the eyes on them. 

A man,  _ no _ , the man that had talked to them in the tavern came closer. Hands trembling as he fussed over the torso of the deceased. He seemed in awe, but not afraid just fascinated over the raw might of the beast. He turned to the Witchers. 

‘’You sons of bitches… actually did it. You killed it.’’ 

Connor beamed weakly, and before he could answer the man turned to the villagers. 

‘’They killed the basilisk!’’

Another man joined in the chant. ‘’They slayed the beast, they freed us!’’

The folk cheered, and soon everyone was celebrating. Hugging each other, relieved cries coming from everywhere and Nines just stood there. He blinked at the scene because he couldn’t quite believe it. 

_ Yes _ , he had received praise for his performances but nothing quite alike. A woman came up to him, thanking him. Then a man with a child, and he allowed the child to shake his and Connor’s hand. The folk scattered around them and the beast, much bolder and intimate. Someone patted him in the back and Nines winced, he tried to answer with the same enthusiasm but nothing came out. So he looked at Connor. 

His brother smiled, and accepted the manifestations of gratitude. He didn’t seem to notice Nines was staring at him. Suddenly, Connor hugged him tighter, a slight sadness behind his eyes. The Witcher knew what it meant, he felt it too. They hadn’t really talked, they merely suspended their fight for later. Or never.

When all that animation cooled off, reality would crash down on them. The problem would be there, and Nines didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to let it go, so he nudged Connor who looked back at him, questioning. 

‘’Where to next?’’ It was hard to speak above the celebration all around them. Connor tilted his head and Nines could tell he was hesitant. ‘’We make a great team... so, I though,  _ you know _ , we could prolong this partnership.’’

The corners of Connor’s lip pulled up on a lopsided smile. He tried to conceal his joy though and shook his head in confirmation. Nines reciprocated. 

The Witcher glanced at the sky again, over the village hall and saw a castle at the distance. The sun started to peer through the towers and brick’s, announcing a brand new stage. 

Mindless of the titles the pair had gained along the way, in their lone journeys, the Witchers enjoyed their moment. So many had piled up, such as mutant, freak, monster, or butcher,... Those didn’t count anymore, for that day,  _ together _ , they had stood as the Slayers of Hagge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this adventure. I already have ideas for the next part tho 👀 I hope you enjoy!


End file.
